


Intimacy

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival had never let anyone else touch him there like that… Before Merlin, he hadn’t even known it could be enjoyable. But now… now he was addicted. Merlin knew it and often took advantage of it.
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bingo - Team Dragons - Prompt : Rimming

Merlin lay kisses all over Percival’s torso. He loved to do that. Percival was sure that, even if his boyfriend had never confessed it, Merlin was turned on by his muscles. So, he let him take his time. They weren’t in a hurry after all. And Percival had to admit he quite like when Merlin worshipped his body like that...Even if he was more interested in what his boyfriend had promised for later. Simply thinking about it and Percival could feel a shiver run along his back in anticipation…

Merlin continued his work, covering Percival’s skin in kisses, small bites, and licks. Slowly, he went south, though. As he reached Percival’s cock, he completely ignored it and went for his thighs. Percival should have felt frustrated, but he knew all this was just a way to keep him ready for the true purpose of Merlin’s ministrations.  
Slowly, Merlin let his mouth roam on the inside of Percival’s thighs, spreading them open.  
Percival felt the shivers coming back. A first moan escaped his lips. He felt Merlin smiling on his skin.

That little game went on for a few more minutes until Merlin’s finally reached his goal. His mouth covered Percival’s hole in a fleeting kiss. Just a barely-there touch but enough to awake Percival’s desire and light a fire deep inside his belly.

Percival had never let anyone else touch him there like that… Before Merlin, he hadn’t even known it could be enjoyable. But now… now he was addicted. Merlin knew it and often took advantage of it.

Merlin kept kissing Percival’s hole and, from time to time, he darted his tongue to tease his boyfriend. Another moan resonated on the room and it was probably the signal Merlin had waited for as he finally went to the bottom of things!

His tongue licked the rim, once, twice… Then another light kiss…. More licks… And finally, the tongue darting inside, just a bit. And then he started again… Licks, kiss, more licks… And the tongue going deeper.

Percival felt the pleasure coming by waves each time Merlin’s tongue penetrated him. It was so filthy, spit everywhere, his legs were tightening to leave enough space for Merlin. His breath was becoming more laboured and he wasn’t retaining his moans anymore. Merlin kept added a few gentle bites to his wonderful routine. His hands were roaming all the skin he could reach thighs, abs, sides, ass… These touches felt like fire for Percival. His whole body was getting so sensitive. He was shivering again. Merlin never stopped. His tongue was going so deep as Percival muscle ring loosened.

The waves of pleasure were getting more intense and Percival knew that he wouldn’t last long. But he didn’t want it to end yet. He enjoyed that feeling of being on the edge of orgasm so much. Merlin knew that and he had learned how to make it last. Feeling Percival tense under his hands, he slowed his movements, letting him regain some sanity before going at it full force again.

And this time, Merlin had no pity for his boyfriend. He heard his moans but never stopped. He heard the deep breaths but never slowed down. He felt the tension and only went in deeper, keeping Percival open with his fingers. He felt the shivers and tough it was time for the last blow.

His tongue was still inside Percival's ass when he added his finger and went directly to tickle his prostate. That earned him a very deep moan. Another touch and Percival’s body thrashed from the bed.

It took only a few more well-aimed touches for Percival to finally plunge over the edge. The orgasm was a tsunami after all the waves of pleasure. Devastation, shattering, an earthquake…HIs come had splattered on his abs, his ass was covered in spit, his skin gleaming with sweat. He didn’t care about that, though. He was just perfectly well, enjoying the slow burn of the fading pleasure, his body completely slack after so much tension, the fire in his belly finally extinguished.

Merlin let him come back from his orgasmic high at his own pace. He just gently stroked his legs, helping him relax his muscles.

They were always silent after the climax. They weren’t very talkative in bed in general and both enjoyed that feeling of calm after the tempest…

As Percival was still recovering, Merlin took the cloth he had put on the bedside table and gently wiped come, saliva and sweat from his boyfriend’s skin. Then he came to lay next to him. Percival invited him closer and Merlin put his head on Percival’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to do something?” Percival asked.

His voice betrayed his fatigue more than he would have liked.

“Not now… Just relax.”

Percival nodded. It was like that between them. No competition, no stress over reciprocity. Just the shared pleasure of giving or receiving. The pleasure of intimacy.

Merlin nestled even closer to his boyfriend and they fell asleep like that just a few minutes later.


End file.
